


A Matter of Context

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [52]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ti odio." "Non è vero, tu mi ami."<br/>Dal testo:<br/>“Ti odio.” borbottò Tony ancora con il fiatone, un braccio a coprirgli gli occhi.<br/>“Non è vero, tu mi ami.” ribatté Steve seduto comodamente accanto a lui, dandogli un leggero colpetto al polpaccio con il piede.<br/>“Penso di aver perso la sensibilità alle gambe. Non potrò più camminare Steve!” continuò non muovendosi dalla sua posizione stesa, la schiena ancora sudata dall'attività di pochi istanti prima.<br/>“Non essere melodrammatico.” mormorò il biondo sfiorandogli un braccio nudo con la punta di un dito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Context

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> Ho anche avuto il tempo di rileggere e correggere, ma potrebbero esserci cavolate varie perché sono scema; al massimo segnalatele in un commento.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura! Baci, Elisa.
> 
> PS: a queste cose come al solito non sono previsti seguiti. (Ma se avete dei prompt da proporre nei commenti anche per vecchie drabble/flash/one-shot potrei prendere in considerazione di scriverci altre sciocchezzuole brevi.)

_**A Matter of Context** _

_Prompt: Stony - "Ti odio" "Non è vero, tu mi ami"_  
 

“Ti odio.” borbottò Tony ancora con il fiatone, un braccio a coprirgli gli occhi.

“Non è vero, tu mi ami.” ribatté Steve seduto comodamente accanto a lui, dandogli un leggero colpetto al polpaccio con il piede.

“Penso di aver perso la sensibilità alle gambe. Non potrò più camminare Steve!” continuò non muovendosi dalla sua posizione stesa, la schiena ancora sudata dall'attività di pochi istanti prima.

“Non essere melodrammatico.” mormorò il biondo sfiorandogli un braccio nudo con la punta di un dito. Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi Steve si sporse sopra di lui e spostò il braccio che gli copriva gli occhi. “Non ti ho fatto male davvero, giusto?” chiese quasi preoccupato, a cavalcioni su di lui senza però toccarlo davvero.

Con un colpo di reni Tony invertì le posizioni e gli crollò addosso di peso. “No, grosso cucciolo di labrador che non sei altro. Sto bene.”  
  
Steve se lo strinse contro per un istante, soddisfatto dalla risposta.

“UGH, puzzi davvero come un cane bagnato, Steve!”

Il biondo rise e fissò Tony che aveva di nuovo chiuso gli occhi. “BEH, io andrei anche a farmi una doccia, ma ho una zavorra che mi sta dormendo addosso.” gli mormorò tra i capelli.  
  
Tony gli diede un leggero schiaffo alla spalla e rotolò accanto a lui. “Questa zavorra dormirà qui in palestra se non la trascinerai a letto. Maledetto io sia per aver pensato che allenarsi insieme fosse una buona idea!”  
  
Steve ridacchiò e si mise a sedere, prima di avvicinarsi a Tony e caricarselo in spalla a forza.  
  
“Mi finirà tutto il sangue al cervello di questo passo, ma ne sarà valsa la pena per godere di cotanta meraviglia così da vicino.” fu tutto ciò che disse Tony prima di dargli uno schiaffo al sedere.

**Author's Note:**

> Ci siete cascati almeno un pochino o ci eravate arrivati subito che l'ambientazione NON era la camera da letto e NON parlavano di sesso?


End file.
